villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caster Limbo
Caster Limbo, true name Ashiya Douman, is a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order, serving as the main antagonist of Shimosa Province: The Stage of Rivers of Blood and Mountains of Corpses chapter in Epic of Remnant segment. He later appears as one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Kirei Kotomine and Koyanskaya) in Cosmos in the Lostbelt. After being mentioned in the second and third Lostbelts, Douman first appears in the Cosmos in the Lostbelt as the secondary antagonist in its fourth Lostbelt chapter, Yuga Kshetra: Genesis Destruction Cycle. He is an Onmyouji in the Heian period and rival to Abe no Seimei. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, who also played Fiamma of the Right, Lord Boros, Griffith (in the 1997 anime version of Berserk) and Yoshikage Kira. History ''Epic of the Remnants'' ''Shimosa Province: The Stage of Rivers of Blood and Mountains of Corpses'' Under the alias of Caster Limbo, Douman is the instigator of an incident in a Subcategory Parallel World in Shimosa, being the one responsible for the parallel Shirou Kotomine's corruption and the creation of the Seven Swordsmen in Shimosa, before it was revealed that he is an Alter Ego-class Servant working for the Alien God and became an ally to the Crypters. His presence actually foreshadowed the presence of Lostbelts. He created the Seven Swordsmen in Shimosa by incorporating his sorcery into the summoning ritual, he managed to turn Servants into omnicidal undead monsters. At the end of these events, Douman claimed to have finally succeeded in finding the Lost History (called the Missing Belt, which referred to the Lostbelts). He then mentions that the "Satan" he was following was just a false name, a ridiculous joke that he got onboard with a bit too far, before sincerely apologizing to a mysterious person. ''Cosmos in the Lostbelt'' Unlike Koyanskaya and Kirei Kotomine, Ashiya hadn't done much in the first third of Cosmos in the Lostbelt besides his schemes in Shimosa as an experiment for the Alien God. Douman was mentioned in the second and third Lostbelt as an Alter Ego assisting Scandinavia Peperoncino. Unlike Koyanskaya and Kirei, Douman hasn't done much in the overall plot besides his scheme in Shimosa. It's explained in the prologue for the third Lostbelt that he's become incredibly fixated on something in the Indian Lostbelt and refuses to leave. ''Yuga Kshetra: Genesis Destruction Cycle'' Douman was revealed to be the person behind the Indian Lostbelt's chaos. He meddled around with Arjuna Alter, Asclepius and William Tell's minds. According to Scandinavia Peperoncino, Douman coaxed out the Krishna side of Arjuna Alter to the forefront to enable his extremist tendencies and transplants Hindu deities onto the latter two to alter their personalities. Gallery UnknownCasterLostBelt.png|Douman in his trailer. Ashiya Douman Mad.PNG Ashiya Douman Monster.png|Douman's ghost form. Trivia *He is the only main antagonist in Epic of the Remnants that wasn't working with/for the remaining Demon Pillars, neither did he was motivated by or related with the result of their actions. Navigation Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Contradictory Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains